1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nozzles for fluidizing particulate material. While the invention is particularly adapted for fluidizing mine tailings, which include fine granular material, with water, it is believed that nozzles in accordance with this invention may have application in many other situations where particulate material is fluidized either by liquid such as water, or by gases such as air. When used with air, it can be used to fluidize dry materials in silos. Although designed for mining, other applications could include construction, pulp and paper, chemical and food industries.
2. Prior Art
Existing systems used for fluidizing mine tailings in silos use commercially available nozzles. The main problem with these is that because of the fine particle size of mine tailings, the nozzles tend to become plugged. The nozzles are usually mounted inside large silos and the slurry needs to be removed from a silo to clear the clogged nozzles.
One solution tried by some companies was to install large pipes (1" to 2" diameter) through the side of a silo so that they could be removed outside the tank when they became plugged. One of the problems with this system was that due to the size of the pipe, too much water was introduced into the slurry and the density of the slurry decreased. If smaller pipes had been used these would have become plugged more quickly than the larger ones.
Thus, there is a need for a nozzle which can be used to fluidize particulate material but which is protected from the becoming plugged.